


a really good morning

by Sasskarian



Series: A Song of Sea and Stars [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mild BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Shakarian - Freeform, and an innocent hat gets abused, and joker learns that blackmail sometimes comes at a high price, cursing, in which garrus discovers that shepard is not the only one with a control kink, so much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasskarian/pseuds/Sasskarian
Summary: ON HOLDSlight spoilers for Menae and Priority: Tuchanka.---Garrus rumbled thoughtfully, pulling up the old human anatomy charts Mordin had sent him a lifetime ago. It had been a long while since he'd needed them, but he was nothing if not thoro--"Planning on calibrating something other than my gun?" Shepard's wry voice called from the door to the battery.Garrus didn't jump, but it was only by sheer self-control.





	

Congratulations! You've stumbled across my New Year's spring cleaning! 

This fic is currently under reconstruction, and will return! In the meantime, I do have several other fics that are both completed and ongoing, and you're welcome to take a peek at those while I give this a quick polish! 

Thanks for your patience and drop me a line on tumblr if you have questions or concerns! (same username as AO3)

<3

 

~Sass

 

* * *

 

 

**Update as of August 23, 2018:**

This story is still under reconstruction, and I apologize for the delay. This past year has seen a lot of very drastic and stressful changes, including family deaths and a cross-country move to prepare for. Please be patient, and I will get this story back to where it belongs as soon as I possibly can.


End file.
